This invention relates to a hanger assembly for supporting articles on a perforated panel of the type commonly referred to as a "Pegboard". Such an assembly includes a hanger adapted to project outwardly from the panel and adapted to hold merchandise. An exemplary hanger assembly is disclosed in Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,084 in which the hanger is adapted to be releasably attached to the panel by a separate mounting bracket having a pair of horizontally spaced fingers which extend through holes in the panel. Several well known advantages are obtained when the hanger assembly includes a hanger and a separate mounting bracket.
The invention more specifically relates to a hanger assembly in which the hanger is generally U-shaped and is formed by upper and lower outwardly projecting arms whose inner ends are joined by an upright connector. The lower arm of such a hanger usually is used to hold merchandise while the upper arm supports a tag or the like having a price, a stock number and/or other indicia printed thereon.